kndthegamewizardsagafandomcom-20200214-history
Cosmo Dunfree
Cosmo Dunfree is a GKND operative, and a friend of Nigel Uno and Nova of Harnita. He is Numbuh 2486. He comes from Planet Pumparia, and has a tank-like car called the Cosmo Car. He made his first appearance, alongside Nova, in Story of Their Lives, waving good-bye to Nigel when he returned to Earth from GKND to meet up with Rachel. Benders' Dawn Saga Shortly after Kweeb's arrival to GKND, after the tiny alien was bullied by other operatives, Cosmo and Nova were the first to befriend him. When Kweeb became attracted to Ava, Cosmo helped train him in Tiny Style so he could impress her. Thanks to Cosmo, Kweeb was able to go on bigger missions with his new skills. In Monty's Galactic Days, Cosmo participated in the Invasion on Irk. During which, Nova was ambushed and attacked by bounty hunter, Cad Bane. He was about to kill her when Cad Bane was knocked out by Cosmo. Nova then kissed Cosmo on the cheek, making him blush. The two then helped fight off the Nega Mother Wisp, which to Nova, seemed rather sad. They had a bigger appearance in The Great Galactic Race as one of the many competitors racing for their lives in Cosmo's Cosmo Car. During the race, Nova took out Banjo and Kazooie in the forest zone, and Wally and Kuki in the desert zone. In the Avalar zone, they fell into a trap set by Sammy and Jessica, who then stole their car. The two recovered their car later and decided to let Sammy and Jessica ride with them. They were some of the few racers to survive 'til the finish line. But during the race, Gamewizard deemed them two of the more unique OCs and decided to use them for the rest of his series, to which Really Big Hat agreed. Firstborn Saga In a one-shot titled "My Little Aliens", Cosmo and Nova were attacked by Danika, Nolan, and Stormtroopers. They met Emily Matthews, who insisted on protecting them from Gnaa's minions and made quick friends. In Operation: DEATH-EGG, the two aliens and Emily ran out to see the Golden Death Egg invasion and were nearly attacked by Voldemort, Palpatine, and Sentinel replicas until they were saved by the KND Armada. They then ran back inside the house, but not before being noticed by Cad Bane, Danika, and Nolan. In the one-shot "Emily's New Pet", the two aliens brought Emily to Planet Poke, where she met Comet, Angela, and Talia, and ALSO saved the endangered Zuri creature from a falling boulder (which was dropped by Monsieur Mallah), resulting in Zuri becoming her pet. In Final Preparations, Cosmo and Nova were introduced to Annie Wilconson, who became friends with them as well. The aliens were then kidnapped by Brotherhood villains and taken to Brotherhood H.Q., and were saddened when Emily was zapped to death by lasers, but were relieved when she came back as a half-ghost half-human and saved them. They then helped the other heroes against the villains, and were later up on Moonbase, where Nova introduced Emily to Ava and Kweeb. Also, the backstory was shown between Cosmo, Nova, along with Kweeb. In the one-shot "Emily's Nightmare", Emily had a nightmare, where Cosmo and Nova tried to save her from a spiderweb until they were shot by Bane and Aurra. When Emily woke up, Cosmo and Nova offered to stay in her room, in which she agreed. In the one-shot "Cosmo and Nova's Nightmare", Cosmo, Nova, and Zuri shared a nightmare, where Emily traded them to some military men for some Danny Phantom DVDs. They were taken to a base, where Cosmo was eaten by a snake and Nova was shot by a laser, both for not telling a hillbilly named Eenus a good knock-knock joke. When they woke up, after they watched Jar Jar Blinks do a musical number about milk, Emily assured them she would never trade them. At the end of the Nightmare Series, "Frightmare!", they were two of many who Darkrai called for the final fight against Darth Blinks. In Really Big Hat's Post Apocalypse story for school, Cosmo and Nova are the main characters and some of the only survivors from a nuclear war against Nova's home planet and Angela's home planet. In Legend of the Eight Firstborn, Cosmo and Nova infiltrated Eggman's base at Black Acropolis, and used the teleporter inside the base to transport to the Death Egg, where they met with Shadow the Hedgehog as they battled Dr. Eggman's Death Egg Robot. The two then went back to get Emily and Annie as they went to meet the rest of the Sonic and Mario groups, following Misty Greene to the Forest of Light. There, Misty revealed that Nova was Celebi's Guardian, but before Nova could catch her, Nolan, Danika, and the Toxic Four showed up to take Celebi, but Celebi was then stolen from them by Plank 2x4. Cosmo and Nova chased Johnny & Plank to Plank's lair, where Plank used Celebi's power to make his minions and Johnny super-powered. Cosmo and Nova battled Plank and defeated him, and Nova caught Celebi inside the Spirit Ball. Nextgen Series Cosmo is married to Nova in the future. They have a son named Tronta and a daughter named Arianna, both of whom are copies of their parents. In "Alien Mother's Day", Cosmo goes shopping with Nova and Arianna at Twinkly Mart, meeting up with Ava and her son, Vweeb. While Vweeb and Arianna talk, the parents talk to each other. Major Battles *Cosmo vs. Cad Bane. *Great Galactic Race: **Cosmo and Nova vs. Banjo and Kazooie. **Cosmo and Nova vs. Wally and Kuki. *Cosmo and Nova vs. Nolan, Danika, and Stormtroopers. *Cosmo, Nova, Emily, and Annie vs. Brotherhood villains. *Cosmo and Nova vs. Johnny and Plank 2x4. *Cosmo and Nova vs. Croacus of Hearts. Relationships Nova of Harnita Cosmo and Nova are best friends in the GKND. They both have secret crushes on the other. Nigel Uno They were some of Nigel's best friends in GKND in Really Big Hat's universe. In Gamewizard's universe, they only hung out on few occassions. Monty Uno Nova was Monty's sixth partner in Monty's Galactic Days and she always kept telling him to keep his faith. Dimentia Unlike most other operatives, Nova likes Dimentia. The two seem to have sort of a friendly bond. This likely changed when Dimentia revealed her true intentions. Emily Matthews Emily offered to protect them from Gnaa and his minions and the three already share a close bond. Annie Wilconson Annie was let in on the secret of Cosmo and Nova, too. She's bound to help Emily protect them. Comet Comet, despite being Nova's cousin, is best friends with Cosmo and Nova, but he mostly hangs out with Talia. Angela Cosmo used to have a crush on Angela along with being her friend (though she never like-liked him back due to her crush on an operative named Kevin). Nova on the other hand, wasn't too keen with Angela (due to the fact that Cosmo liked her) but once she noticed Cosmo started to not "like-like" her anymore, she grew fonder of her. Appearance Cosmo has teal, shaggy hair and green skin with one antenna. Cosmo usually wears a tan/peach color space suit with a white and red rocket ship on the stomach with dark teal stripes in the same style as Nigel's space suit. He usually wears grey gloves and boots. Personality Cosmo likes to joke around sometimes, but can be very leaderish. He cares about his friends and doesn't like it when they're in trouble (what character here isn't like that?). Abilities Cosmo is a Combat Specialist at decent skill. He wields a bo staff most of the time. Stories They Appeared In *Story of Their Lives *The Great Galactic Race *Monty's Galactic Days *My Little Aliens *Operation: DEATH-EGG *Emily's New Pet *Final Preparations *Legend of the Eight Firstborn *Alien Mother's Day Category:OCs Category:Males Category:Aliens Category:Martial Artists Category:GKND Operatives Category:Really Big Hat's Pages Category:Dunfree Family